


Dois de Joelhos

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Speeches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Eric precisa desesperadamente encontrar a melhor maneira de pedir para Kyle se casar com ele.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dois de Joelhos

Eric caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto o tic tac do relógio na parede o enlouquecia mais e mais a cada segundo que passava. O nervosismo crescia em seu peito e ele estava quase em seu limite com a demora de Butters para chegar em sua casa. Porra, ele tinha dito justamente para ele não se atrasar senão Kyle chegaria em casa e eles não poderiam discutir o que tinham que discutir. Ele tinha sido muito claro em todas as suas instruções e Butters não tinha desculpa nenhuma para aquele atraso todo.

Quando batidas ecoaram em sua porta, Eric quase jogou os braços para cima e gritou aleluia. Ele correu para a entrada do apartamento e abriu rápido, encontrando de cara com um sorriso delicado nos lábios do loiro.

\- Oi, Eric! Demorei, mas cheguei. Desculpa a demora, é que tava muito trânsito vindo pra cá. - disse Butters enquanto se fazia confortável no apartamento do gorducho.

Eric cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes, mas por pouco conseguiu se controlar. Ele precisava da ajuda do Butters, e não podia se dar ao luxo de matar ele agora. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente caminhou até o loiro e parou à sua frente, encarando-o de cima enquanto ele permanecia sentado no sofá.

Butters ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco desconfortável com aquela posição, e não conseguiu não desviar o olhar para o chão.

\- O que foi, Eric? Por que você precisava tanto da minha ajuda?

O gorducho levou as duas mãos ao rosto e soltou um suspiro. Sem dizer nada, voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala, sendo seguido pelos olhos azuis de Butters, que também não dizia nada. As emoções em seu peito começaram a correr, desenfreadas, mesmo que ele apenas estivesse respondendo uma pergunta. Era incrível pensar em como só pensar um pouco nisso já o deixava ansioso. Ele não tinha nada além de algumas anotações básicas e ideias soltas para o que queria fazer, mas seu coração batia mais e mais rápido a cada segundo, sem seu menor controle.

Ele virou para Butters com seriedade em seu rosto, inadvertidamente deixando-o um pouco desconfortável com tudo aquilo. Inspirou mais uma vez e, soltando o ar pela boca, disse:

\- Eu quero pedir o Kyle em casamento.

O silêncio permaneceu intacto por dois longos segundos, e então os olhos de Butters se arregalaram e um sorriso de dentes tortos surgiu em seu rosto, indo de orelha a orelha.

\- Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Eric, isso é excelente! - ele exclamou ao colocar-se de pé. Deu um impulso com o pé e lançou-se ao pescoço de Eric para envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado. Ele estava muito feliz por seu amigo. Kyle e ele estavam juntos a tanto tempo e finalmente eles levariam o relacionamento deles para outro nível! Ele estava tão orgulhoso! - Meus parabéns! Tenho certeza de que você e o Kyle vão ser muito felizes e… 

Eric começou a se debater e recuou do abraço, mais irritado do que feliz.

\- Eu não casei ainda, idiota! - ele exclamou, dando alguns passos para trás. A evidente vergonha e constrangimento subiram ao seu rosto, assim como um leve rubor em suas bochechas. - Eu preciso que você me ajude com o planejamento do pedido.

Isso sim era algo que ele não estava esperando. Conhecendo seu amigo como conhecia, sabia que o casamento ocorreria uma hora ou outra, especialmente quando Eric era o tipo de cara que sonhava com um relacionamento estilo conto de fadas, mas que ele fosse querer a sua ajuda para planejar isso era uma completa novidade.

Nos últimos anos, ele e Eric acabaram dando uma distanciada, especialmente agora que o gorducho passava mais tempo com Kyle do que com seus amigos. Sim, eles saíam juntos e conversavam normalmente, mas o casal também gostava de reservar um momento exclusivo para eles, um momento que passassem só os dois. E Butters entendia completamente, afinal, quem não gostaria de ficar sozinho com seu parceiro? Especialmente quando Eric e Kyle eram tão PDA. Ninguém aguenta aqueles dois trocando abraços e beijos em público. Parecia até que não tinham a menor noção de que tinha outras pessoas por perto que não estavam nem um pouco interessadas em vê-los sussurrando apelidinhos nos ouvidos um do outro.

Para todos os que reclamavam diretamente com eles sobre isso, Eric simplesmente gritava “ _homofóbico!_ ” e ele e Kyle saíam andando de mãos dadas com os narizes empinados igual gente esnobe. Era até engraçado de ver pela falta de reação das pessoas, Butters admirava os dois por isso. Ele não teria coragem de dispensar as pessoas daquela forma.

Eric sempre pareceu tão seguro de seu relacionamento, sempre conseguindo apontar com convicção para o que ele queria, o que deixou Butters realmente espantado pela sua necessidade de pedir ajuda à alguém, quanto mais ele, que não entendia nada de casamento e semelhantes. Ao seu ver, Eric sempre foi muito bom em impressionar Kyle e sempre achava um jeito de agradar a ambos, mesmo na mais difícil das ocasiões. O que mudava de uma circunstância dessas para um pedido de casamento. Já era mais do que óbvio que Kyle diria sim, supostamente não há motivo para Eric se preocupar com a proposta.

\- Mas você sempre foi bom com essas coisas, Eric. - argumentou Butters. - Por que está todo perdido agora?

A respiração do gorducho travou na garganta por um milissegundo, sufocada por seus sentimentos entrando em hyperdrive. Se apenas ele mesmo soubesse a resposta concreta para essa pergunta… Ah, as coisas poderiam ser muito mais fáceis. Mas não, tudo tinha que ser uma merda para ele. Porra, era Kyle, o cara que ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém, fazer um pedido que o agradasse e que fosse único ao mesmo tempo não devia ser tão complicado assim!

\- Eu sei que eu sou bom, Butters, mas eu não posso ser _só_ bom. Eu preciso extrapolar as expectativas, ir além das coisas que eu fiz até agora. Eu vou pedir o Kyle em _casamento_ , Butters. Tudo precisa ser perfeito. Eu sei que ele não se importa com essas coisas, mas eu queria fazer algo que fosse inesquecível; que possamos revisitar quando estivermos casados e lembrar como um momento memorável, não só tirar o anel do bolso e perguntar “quer casar comigo?” entende?

Butters assentiu em compreensão e encolheu no sofá.

\- Ah, eu não sei se eu sou a melhor escolha pra essas coisas, Eric. Você não acha melhor comentar com alguém que conheça melhor o Kyle pra te dar uma resposta mais sólida? Tipo o Stan e o Kenny?

O gorducho cruzou os braços e soltou um grunhido baixinho.

\- Bom, eu tentei, mas aqueles imbecis não atenderam a porra do telefone e me deixaram na mão. 

Butters mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter um riso. Era estranho ver Eric frustrado daquela forma sobre querer fazer algo legal para Kyle, pois isso nunca foi uma dificuldade para ele nos aniversários dele ou no dia dos namorados, e agora ele estava quase entrando em colapso. Bom, ele sempre teve uma fama de exagerado, talvez fosse esse o caso. Ele estava tão perdido em suas próprias ideias, metas e expectativas que o estresse crescia em seus ombros e acabava escorrendo nos momentos mais inconvenientes. Era engraçado de ver ao mesmo tempo que triste.

\- Você não tem nenhuma ideia? Nenhum conceito ou base para o que quer fazer?

\- Não, eu _tenho_ , mas eu não sei se são boas o suficiente pro Kyle. Nós estamos falando do _amor da minha vida_ aqui, Butters, tudo tem que ser per-fei-to.

Era fofo a forma como Eric considerava Kyle tão alto em seu conceito. Quem via esse lado de Eric hoje nunca nem imaginaria que um dia ele e Kyle foram intensos e odiosos rivais - não que eles ainda não briguem hoje quando sobra apenas um waffle na despensa. Enquanto alguns achavam o fato de eles serem afetuosos um com o outro em público nojento e indecente, Butters particularmente achava um amor. Só quem cresceu com eles sabia quanto tempo eles demoraram para deixar o cu doce de lado e acabarem com aquela tensão sexual de uma vez; nem Butters e nem qualquer outro de seus amigos estava em posição de apontar o dedo e opinar. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que voltar para os tempos que eles só gritavam e gritavam e gritavam e todo mundo era forçado a ver o quão gay eles eram um pelo outro e eles _não viam_. 

Para Butters, poder ajudar Eric com o planejamento do pedido de casamento era quase uma honra.

O loiro levou a mão à boca, pensativo.

\- Bom, e o que você _tem_ em mente?

Eric sinalizou para que Butters o acompanhasse, o que ele fez, até o quarto. Quando chegaram, ele se ajoelhou e esticou uma mão para debaixo da cama, de onde tirou um livro. 

O objeto era grosso e de capa dura e estava repleto de post-its, anotações e papéis soltos. Parecia um tipo de scrapbook secreto; por qual outro motivo Eric deixaria aquilo debaixo da cama?

Ele se sentou no chão e começou a folhear o livro, tirando alguns recortes e papéis de dentro enquanto o fazia. Isso deu à Butters a oportunidade de ver o que de fato estava lá dentro. Os recortes continham informações sobre preço de bolo, as cerimônias de casamento mais memoráveis entre celebridades, vestuário adequado, artigos sobre a diferença entre um casamento religioso e civil, e como eram os casamentos entre pessoas de religiões diferentes, coisas desse tipo.

Eric tinha feito um scrapbook com todas as informações possíveis sobre casamentos. E aparentemente ele estava planejando essa ocasião a _muito tempo_ , pois tinham pedaços de papéis já praticamente desintegrados, de tão velhos que estavam, além de algumas anotações em letras garranchudas e com a gramática completamente errada, do mesmo jeito que o Eric de oito anos costumava escrever.

Bom, ao menos agora ele tinha certeza de que Kyle estaria se casando com um homem muito bem dedicado.

Silenciosamente, Butters se sentou ao lado de Eric enquanto ele terminava de folhear as páginas, tendo encontrado a sessão que ele queria.

\- Eu pensei em chamar ele pra um restaurante que ele goste e pedir ele lá, mas é muito clichê e preguiçoso. Se eu fizesse algo assim pro Kyle, eu nunca iria me perdoar. - na página para a qual ele apontava, tinham dois desenhos: um de Eric e Kyle sentados em uma mesa de restaurante, sorrindo, e outra de Kyle virado de costas para Eric, com os braços cruzados e uma mão o empurrando para longe, como se o rejeitasse, enquanto o segundo Eric chorava de joelhos com o anel caído ao seu lado. Ele virou a página. - Depois, eu pensei em esconder o anel dentro de um balão e dar pra ele com uma agulha pra ele estourar. - ele apontou para mais um desenho, dessa vez com ele e Kyle em um parque e ele o entregando um balão em formato de coração, com um pequeno anel desenhado no meio. 

\- Mas o balão pode voar pra longe se ele soltar sem querer. 

\- Foi o que eu pensei, por isso descartei a ideia. - ele apontou para o desenho de ambos ele e Kyle correndo atrás do balão, que voava para longe com o anel de refém. - E temos algumas outras por aqui… Desfile, serenata, na frente dos pais, na rua, com um cartaz…

Eric realmente planejou tudo, e muito bem organizado, aliás, Butters estava impressionado. Contudo, a única coisa que ele parecia precisar era o que não estava em suas páginas.

\- Não tem algum lugar que seja especial pra vocês? - o loirinho perguntou. - Algum lugar que signifique bastante pro relacionamento de vocês e que sempre o lembre de vocês quando vocês passam por lá?

Eric deixou os recortes de lado e ponderou por um segundo. Butters tinha um ponto; para deixar uma ocasião romântica ainda mais especial, ir à um lugar de grande importância emocional para o casal podia ser bom para fortalecer a conexão emocional com o pedido, carregaria no peso e na nostalgia do momento. A ideia tinha muita substância, na verdade.

Um lugar especial para ele e Kyle. Teve o primeiro encontro deles no Raisins, seus passeios pelo parque, as noites em que assistiam o céu estrelado no Stark’s Pond… Aquilo era muito difícil! Eles fizeram todo tipo de coisa em praticamente todos os lugares da cidade! Não havia um único lugar para onde Eric fosse que ele não pensasse em Kyle a cada segundo do dia.

De repente, uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça de Eric como uma luz divina. Havia um outro lugar, um lugar específico, fora de South Park, em que Eric despejou seus sentimentos mais profundos por Kyle, embora não soubesse disso na época. _O Megatron._

Ele arquejou, com tanta força que quase engasgou com o próprio ar, e se levantou tão rápido que o livro virou no chão e derramou suas páginas por todo o piso.

\- Butters, você é um gênio! - exclamou Eric, com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Butters teve apenas tempo de arquear a sobrancelha em confusão antes de seu amigo sair correndo do quarto e bater a porta atrás de si, deixando-o sozinho com uma bagunça de recortes e desenhos para arrumar.

(...)

Na semana que se seguiu, Eric não parou em casa por nem um segundo. Ele precisava garantir que tudo estivesse nos mais perfeitos conformes para fazer o pedido de casamento. 

Dessa vez, diferente de como fez quando era pequeno, ele conseguiu de fato permissão dos administradores da arena para usar o Megatron para propor para seu namorado. Funcionava muito bem para sua vantagem que eles achassem sua ideia simplesmente adorável. Pedidos de casamento em público também aumentavam a popularidade do lugar onde eles aconteceram, se tornavam mais apelativos e até inspiravam outros casais a fazer o mesmo. Todos os lados lucram. Os caras fizeram até questão de dar pra ele dois ingressos de graça, cortesia da arena de esportes.

Aquilo era perfeito, pois os Denver Nuggets jogariam muito em breve, e Eric já tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. Ele e Kyle sairiam para assistir o jogo, ele escaparia de fininho ou talvez inventaria alguma desculpa como pegar pipoca ou mais refrigerante, correria para a área do Megatron e faria o pedido acompanhado de um discurso, talvez ele até pudesse cantar “I Swear” quando terminasse, assim como fez da última vez. Ou aquilo era muito clichê e repetitivo? De qualquer forma, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Como o próprio discurso.

Puta que pariu, o discurso. O que ele diria para Kyle antes de pedir sua mão? Ele não queria repetir a mesma coisa que disse quando era mais novo, já que o contexto não era o mesmo e não faria sentido. Além do mais, Kyle merecia mais do que isso. Ele era a razão de sua mais pra felicidade, era apenas justo que ele devolvesse para ele na mesma moeda. Mas ele não poderia fazer isso se ele não tivesse a _merda_ do discurso perfeito. Ele já devia ter gastado uma pasta inteira de papéis tentando planejar tudo que ele diria. Eric queria que seu discurso fosse algo único, não igual a todos os outros e que ao mesmo tempo deixasse Kyle lisonjeado e não constrangido.

Era esse o problema com pedidos públicos, pois nunca se sabe o quão longe você pode ir até a pessoa começar a ficar incomodada. Eric até considerou mudar o pedido para algo casual, mas mudou de ideia quando se tocou de que Kyle sabia _muito bem_ com quem estava namorando. Pensar que o ruivo não imaginava que ele faria algo assim seria subestimar sua inteligência, o que Eric sabia que Kyle considerava muito mais ofensivo do que humilhá-lo em público. Então, sua única preocupação era o discurso em si, não o contexto.

Por que pedidos de casamento tinham que ser tão complicados?

Eric pulou no sofá ao ouvir a porta do apartamento se abrindo e Kyle entrando. Foi uma boa surpresa, pois ele geralmente chegava mais tarde. Provavelmente foi dispensado do serviço mais cedo. Ao vê-lo no sofá, o ruivo sorriu em sua direção e se aproximou para dá-lo um beijo de bem-vindo.

Os dois foram para a cozinha fazer o jantar, como era de costume, e enquanto organizavam a mesa, Eric resolveu jogar a bomba:

\- Eu consegui dois ingressos pro jogo de basquete de amanhã, se você quiser ir.

Kyle ergueu os olhos da salada e sorriu para o namorado.

\- Que foda, cara! Vai ser ótimo! Eu ia mesmo perguntar se você não gostaria de assistir quando voltássemos pra casa amanhã.

O gorducho sorriu como um boboca, seu coração batendo a mil. Tudo estava indo exatamente como o planejado. Eles iriam para o jogo, ele daria um jeito de escapar no meio dele, subiria no telão e pediria Kyle em casamento com um discurso lindo na frente de todas as pessoas que aplaudiriam seu amor com vigorosidade.

E de repente parou.

\- Quando voltássemos pra casa? - perguntou, sem entender direito.

Kyle ergueu a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha, agora ele confuso.

\- É, eu fiz uma reserva em um restaurante pra jantarmos amanhã, esqueceu? Vou tirar três dias de folga do trabalho, esqueceu?

\- Oh… Acho que sim.

O ruivo sorriu, deu a volta na mesa e beijou a têmpora de Eric com carinho.

\- Não se preocupe, o jogo vai ser à noite, então temos tempo o suficiente pra comer sem nos preocupar e chegar na arena pra ver o jogo.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kyle o puxou para um beijo nos lábios, interrompendo toda a sua linha de pensamento. Deus, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que fazia com ele, tinha? Essa forma de agir do ruivo mexia com ele de maneiras inimagináveis; beijando-o antes que ele pudesse sequer organizar os próprios pensamentos, dispersando-os ainda mais. Eric não podia resisti-lo nem se quisesse.

Por um segundo ele ficou de fato assustado que seus planos fossem todos para o vinagre. Mas, mesmo se chegassem atrasados, não teria problema, já que o ponto não era ver o jogo mesmo.

Retribuindo o beijo apaixonado de Kyle, Eric pôde apenas esperar que tudo corresse bem.

(...)

Até agora tudo bem, é como eles diziam. Ele e Kyle chegaram ao restaurante sem mais problemas e pediram a comida sem nada acontecer também. Estava tudo estranhamente calmo. De certa forma, aquele clima estava deixando Eric nervoso, como se algo fosse pular de trás de uma mesa e atacá-lo e arruinar a noite perfeita que planejou com Kyle.

Sem o conhecimento do ruivo, Eric estava comendo mais rápido que de costume para chegarem a tempo do jogo. Geralmente ele gostava de apreciar a comida, mas o timing deles tinha que ser perfeito. 

Então quando Kyle parou de comer e o forçou a parar e olhar para ele também, Eric ficou compreensivelmente inquieto.

\- Sabe, Eric, todo esse tempo que temos passado juntos tem sido incrível. Você é um cara muito dedicado e não tem sido nada além de carinhoso e compreensível comigo em todos esses anos em que estamos juntos. Tá, tivemos algumas brigas e quase terminamos algumas vezes, mas conseguimos seguir em frente mesmo assim e estamos firmes e fortes até hoje. E essa é uma experiência que eu estou adorando passar com você.

As bochechas do gorducho se tingiram de vermelho com as palavras de Kyle, seu coração batendo mais forte. Ele adorava quando seu namorado falava dele daquele jeito, mesmo que fosse apenas em ocasiões raras.

_Isso parece até um…_

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Kyle levando a mão ao bolso da blusa e tirando de lá uma caixinha preta de veludo. Ele a encarava com ternura, como se aquilo fosse a chave para sua felicidade.

\- Eric, eu nunca fui mais feliz do que em todos esses anos em que estamos juntos, e eu ficaria mais ainda se você compartilhar o resto dessa vida comigo e aceitar ser meu marido. Você quer casar comigo?

Os pensamentos pararam de correr, assim como seu coração. Kyle tinha pensado em pedir Eric em casamento exatamente no mesmo dia em que ele ia pedir ele. E ele o tinha feito primeiro.

Filho. Da. Puta.

\- Eu te odeio, Kyle.

O sorriso do ruivo falhou por um instante e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso.

\- ... _Perdão_?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você é um merda! - Eric gritou, apontando o dedo indicador bem próximo a seu nariz.

\- O que… Como assim...? Por quê?

\- _Porque eu ia pedir primeiro_! Eu tava planejando isso há semanas e você estragou tudo!

Kyle arregalou os olhos, seu cérebro finalmente processando aquela informação, e caiu na gargalhada. Deus, aquilo era simplesmente perfeito. Não para Eric, é claro, mas, para Kyle, soava hilário. É claro que Eric o pediria em casamento no mesmo dia em que ele pensou em pedi-lo, como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?

\- É sério? - o gorducho, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto, mostrou o anel que tinha guardado no bolso, sem encarar Kyle nos olhos. É uma pena que ele estivesse chateado, pois Kyle estava lisonjeado. - Como ia ser o pedido?

\- Agora eu não vou falar. Você estragou tudo, Kahl!

\- Ah, por favor, eu finjo que não disse nada! - mas Eric permaneceu na defensiva, na mesma posição brava de antes. - ...Quer que eu pegue o anel de volta?

\- Não! - ele gritou de imediato, lançando-se em cima de Kyle e arrancando a caixinha de sua mão e a pressionando contra a bochecha roliça. - É tarde demais agora! É meu!

Kyle riu e revirou os olhos. Seu noivo era impossível, mas era justamente isso que mais amava nele.

Ele não tinha movido um músculo desde o início daquela discussão, com exceção de quando se jogou em cima de Kyle para pegar seu anel. Aquilo não era um sinal muito bom. Eric sempre foi bem teimoso; quando ficava assim por muito tempo, é porque estava chateado mesmo - ou talvez não e estava só fazendo drama, o que também é um caso provável.

\- Desculpe por estragar seu pedido surpresa de casamento. Eu não tinha como saber, cara! Mas, se quiser, ainda podemos ver o jogo. 

A carranca de Eric desapareceu por um segundo, provando o ponto de Kyle. Ele só estava sendo dramático e surtando por seu plano não ter dado certo. Pobre Eric. Mas ele devia esperar que algo assim podia acontecer. Era uma chance bem pequena, mas existente. 

O gorducho virou o rosto e empinou o nariz,como sempre fazia quando queria sair por cima.

\- ...Você paga a comida. - depois de todo o trabalho que teve para conseguir aqueles ingressos, Eric não os deixaria ser desperdiçados.

Após pagarem a refeição, foram juntos como combinado para a quadra assistir o jogo. Apesar de Eric estar bem mais quieto do que o normal, ainda chateado por seus planos terem sido estragados, Kyle não deixou de notar que ele já colocou o anel no dedo.

Pelo menos ele não sairia dali solteiro.

O jogo foi exatamente como os dois esperavam: o mesmo de sempre. O ruivo ainda gostava muito de basquete, mas Eric não era exatamente o maior fã de assistir; preferia jogar. Dividiam a pipoca e o refri que Kyle comprou na entrada sem maiores dificuldades, e o clima tenso e a irritação do gorducho começaram a se esvair.

\- Que horas você ia subir no telão, Eric? - Kyle virou-se para seu noivo, apenas para perceber que ele não estava mais ali. - ...Eric?

Antes que ele pudesse se desesperar, uma voz esganiçada que ele conhecia muito bem soou de um microfone:

\- _Atenção, todo mundo!_ \- o jogo parou e todos, incluindo Kyle, se viraram para o telão, onde a imagem de Eric segurando um microfone era a figura central. - _Quando eu pedi acesso ao telão hoje, eu pediria meu namorado em casamento. Eu faria um discurso super bonito e bem elaborado pra deixar todos os outros discursos e declarações de amor no chinelo. Mas, já que_ alguém _estragou os meus planos_ , e _u vou ser obrigado a passar os próximos dez minutos e meio falando sobre o quanto meu noivo é incrível e perfeito em todos os sentidos possíveis._

As bochechas do ruivo se esquentaram, mas não de vergonha como recordava ter sido da última vez. Ele estava mais do que intrigado para ouvir o discurso de seu noivo.

\- _Durante muito tempo, irritar o Kyle foi o ponto alto dos meus dias. Ainda é. Mas, depois de um tempo, eu comecei a perceber algumas coisas mudando entre a gente. Ver ele feliz começou a me deixar mais feliz do que quando ele estava bravo. O sorriso dele, com o vão entre os dentes e tudo, fazia meu coração disparar como um tambor desesperado. O jeito como os olhos dele brilhavam na luz se tornou como olhar um céu cheio de estrelas; eu não conseguia parar de me perder neles. A risada dele se tornou como música pros meus ouvidos; uma música que eu não conseguia parar de escutar, que eu não_ queria _parar de escutar. Eu comecei a querer passar mais tempo com ele, queria provocar aquelas reações nele, e os sorrisos se tornaram mais impactantes do que a cara feia. Eu me toquei de verdade do quanto ele é divertido, engraçado, bom de conversa… Ele tem um cabelo muito fofo, gente, dá pra usar de travesseiro!_

Kyle revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Eric passava uma quantidade de tempo excessivamente longa mexendo em seu cabelo quando passavam a noite juntos quando eram mais novos, e ele _sempre_ o usava de travesseiro. Era fofo, mas ele tinha que admitir que era frustrante ter que arrumar aquele amassado de cabelos toda manhã.

O gorducho ficou em silêncio por um instante, recompondo-se. Era complicado falar de algo tão íntimo assim em uma situação como aquela, ainda que ele já tivesse confirmado à Kyle que queria, sim, se casar com ele.

_\- Mas a sorte chegou pra mim de verdade quando ele me pediu em namoro. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E agora estamos casando… Eu não sei como isso foi possível, mas estamos aqui agora, e eu tenho um anel no meu dedo!_ \- ele ergueu o dedo e exibiu o acessório no telão. “Aww” soou da plateia e dos jogadores. - _Kyle, eu te amo, querido. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Você é divertido, é companheiro e me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Eu não sei onde eu estaria hoje sem você. Nós passamos por muita coisa juntos, brigamos um monte de vezes, terminamos um monte de vezes também, mas nós sempre conseguimos superar esses obstáculos e chegamos onde estamos hoje com toda a nossa força de vontade. E, hoje, eu quero, ou pelo menos eu_ queria _, que você pudesse me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo e aceitar se casar comigo. Mas eu_ não posso _fazer isso, porque_ alguém _estragou tudo!_

Os olhos da plateia se puseram em Kyle, mas ele não deu bola. Estava tão fascinado pelo discurso de Eric que podia apenas rir e manter seus olhos presos nele. Provavelmente nem percebeu que outros estavam o olhando. Seu noivo sempre fazia discursos tão apaixonados, seu coração batia alto demais para permiti-lo de ouvir os murmúrios da plateia. A única coisa na mente de Kyle era saber a conclusão daquilo tudo. Já estava difícil demais ter que resistir à tentação de sair da cadeira, correr até onde ele estava e se jogar em seus braços, prendendo-o em um abraço apertado.

De um segundo ao outro, o gorducho pareceu mais nervoso, o que chamou a atenção de Kyle. Ele brincava com o microfone, trocando-o de mãos o tempo todo e os olhos não focavam em lugar algum. Isso chamou ainda mais a atenção de Kyle, pois ele não costumava ficar assim a não ser que ele estivesse nervoso com alguma coisa. A expectativa do ruivo estava lá em cima.

\- _Então, já que eu não posso fazer o que eu queria fazer…_ \- Eric inspirou fundo e segurou o microfone firme em sua mão. - _Kyle Broflovski, eu posso roubar o seu sobrenome?_

O sorriso de Kyle foi de orelha a orelha e ele quase levantou da cadeira, tamanha era sua felicidade. Seu coração bateu forte em seu peito, mais rápido do que estava batendo quando propôs para ele no restaurante, e suas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas, complementando o brilho de adoração em seu olhar.

Puta que pariu, ele amava aquele homem mais do que tudo.

\- Pode! - ele gritou de volta, sem saber se Eric poderia ouvi-lo ou não. Mas, se seu sorriso indicava algo, provavelmente era um sim.

Kyle levantou da cadeira e deixou a plateia que os aplaudia para trás. Dessa vez enganá-los com o batmóvel não daria certo. Saiu da quadra e correu o mais rápido que podia até encontrar a sala onde ficavam os caras da narração, assim como a câmera do Megatron. Ao simplesmente colocar os olhos em seu noivo, seu sorriso cresceu mais uma vez e aquelas borboletas no estômago agitaram-se mais ainda, voando de um lado para o outro freneticamente e chocando-se umas com as outras.

Eric imediatamente largou o microfone ao vê-lo e o recebeu em um abraço apertado e um beijo na boca. Suas mãos agarraram-se às roupas do ruivo com força e o corpo se inclinou sobre o dele, deitando-o em seus braços e aprofundando aquele beijo apaixonado. O contato entre suas bocas ardia como fogo, assim como aquela sensação em seu peito. Por tudo, ele se sentia um homem deliciando-se com seu prato predileto após anos sem prová-lo. Foi muito mais doloroso do que deveria separar seus lábios dos de Kyle, e não se passou nem um segundo após fazê-lo para que Eric desejasse beijá-lo de novo e de novo.

\- Cara, isso foi a maior humilhação. O seu pedido foi muito melhor que o meu. - disse Kyle, rindo alto e sem vergonha.

\- Eu disse que passei muito tempo planejando. Eu não brinco em serviço, Kyle.

O ruivo riu mais e voltou a puxar o moreno para si, suas mãos prendendo-se na gola de sua roupa, e capturou seus lábios dos dele, mais uma vez envolto por aquela sensação maravilhosa que eram os beijos de seu noivo. Kyle não conseguia se cansar dele, de jeito nenhum. Se havia uma droga na qual ele era absolutamente viciado, sem nenhuma chance de reabilitação, era Eric Cartman.

Ao se separarem mais uma vez, agora foi a vez de Eric de sorrir de orelha à orelha e deixar a agitação e a felicidade tomarem conta de seu corpo.

\- EU VOU CASAR, FILHOS DA PUTA! - gritou e jogou um punho no alto, embora ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-los além dos que estavam naquela sala. O telão já havia sido desligado logo no primeiro beijo, para dar privacidade aos amantes. Eric mal podia se conter em pular com o ruivo em seus braços. Seus planos não saíram como ele queria, mas conseguiu colocar todas aquelas palavras tão profundas para fora de seu peito, despejou-as na pessoa que mais lhe importava, que mais amava. E ele era correspondido.

Kyle riu alto e cortou o sorriso arrogante de Eric com mais um profundo beijo apaixonado. 

Ele realmente amava os gestos extravagantes de seu noivo, e podia dizer com convicção que nunca se cansaria de suas ideias aleatórias e malucas, por mais que elas pudessem coincidir com seus próprios planos de vez em quando.


End file.
